The present invention is directed to a method for forming a fused polycrystalline diamond and the fused polycrystalline diamond formed by such method.
This work was supported by the National Science Foundation, Grant Number DMR-8315214, and is subject to any right that the United States government may have herein.
Diamond powder id relatively inexpensive. Such particles can range from submicron to hundreds of microns in particle size. Although having some industrial uses, e.g. as dust in abrasive wheels, diamond powder cannot be used in many industrial applications due to its small particle size.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and cost effective technique for consolidating diamond powder into a larger diamond mass such that the resulting consolidated diamond mass can be employed in industrial applications where diamond powder is unsuitable for use.